Photovoltaic (PV) cells or solar cells are material junction devices transforming sunlight into direct current (DC) power. In a photovoltaic cell, photovoltaic voltage is generated from a junction, and available current is determined by the area and other parameters of the photovoltaic cell.
The area of an actual solar panel is determined to provide required power while optimizing other parameters. The solar panel is manufactured by tiling a plurality of solar cells having an optimal size determined to minimize manufacturing costs. The number of solar cells is determined through compromise between panel operating voltage and current (I).
One type of PV system generally includes a stand-alone system, which provides power or includes a local storage for direct use. Another type of PV system is connected to a typical utility grid having an appropriate power converter to generate alternating current (AC) compatible with any typical utility grid. On the whole, the PV systems can generate power for various purposes, for example, remote use, battery charge for navigation, telecommunication equipment, user electronic devices such as calculators, watches, radios, and the like.
Typical PV cells include a p-type silicon wafer or sheet, which is formed at an upper side thereof with an n-type silicon layer to form a p-n junction generating an electric field, and generally has a thickness of less than about 0.3 mm.
In addition, a solar module is formed by tiling a plurality of PV cells arranged on a protective film and a carrier glass sheet and bonded thereto to form a solar panel having an appropriate size for a desired power output and wired to provide desired output voltage and current.